


gone for miles now

by the_other_lutece_sister



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Other, Revenge killing, hey remember when S had a NETWORK and BACKUP, its ok she doesn't die! not on my bloody watch!, kick him AGAIN sarah, siobhan sadler is a badarse and would not be taken down by this weasal of a man thank you very much, these tags are a MESS cause i posted this at like 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: Guess what? Siobhan lives!





	gone for miles now

**Author's Note:**

> have you been hurt by orphan black? it's alright, I'm here to fix everything. well, almost everything.
> 
> (possible spoilers for OB S.5 E.8, but this does sway from canon.)

Sarah lifted her glass at S, gesturing for her to join them on the dancefloor, finally smiling. S made shooing gestures at her. Maybe later she’d dance, once this was sorted. As if on cue, her phone rang, just audible over the din of Hellwizard. She stepped out into the hallway.

 

“Siobhan. Ferdinand made it out.” Rachel’s voice was hoarser than before, and S frowned, but didn’t ask, just answered.

 

“I thought he might.” _Damn and blast._

 

“He knows you have the file. Be careful.”

 

“Thank you, Rachel.”

 

“Goodbye, Sioban.”

 

S ended the call, and tapped the phone against her palm, thinking. He’d go the house looking for her, probably sit in the dark and wait until she got back. Or maybe he’d get impatient and come searching. He knew about Felix’s loft, so she needed to cut him off before he made it that far.

And she needed reinforcements.

Firing off a series of texts, she realised Sarah was standing at the doorway watching her, fresh drink in hand, face caught between a smile and a scowl. She jerked her chin.

 

“Everythin’ alright?” She looked at S’s phone pointedly.

 

“Everything’s fine, chicken,” S smiled and sent off a last message. Sarah gave her a look that quite plainly said ‘bullshit’.

 

“Bullshit,” Sarah said flatly. “What’s gone wrong?” She took a sip of her bourbon, eyes fixed on Siobhan’s face.

 

“Sarah…” Siobhan’s voice trailed off as she gave up the act, and she sighed, placing her hand on Sarah’s arm and pulling her closer. “Rachel set up Ferdinand, and we expected him to...be taken care of.” She felt her phone buzz, and looked at the screen. “But he wasn’t. So now we need to do it.” She smiled in satisfaction and keyed in a reply. “And before he finds his way here. I’ll not be having him ruining this night for Felix. Or you.”

Sarah opened her mouth to attack again - _what the bloody hell were you thinking S! -_ then stopped and drained her glass instead. Make sure everyone was safe from this creep once and for all, and _then_ she could yell at her mum all bloody day. The bourbon burned her throat and soured her stomach. She stepped closer to S, her anger draining away slightly. Now it was overshadowed by worry and not a small amount of fear.

 

“God,” she muttered, just loud enough for S to hear. “I should’ve strangled him when I had the chance, the sick bastard.”

 

S cocked an eyebrow.

 

“That sounds like a story I didn’t get told, love,” _and maybe for the best,_ she thought. “Look, go back inside...Sarah, listen to me….go back inside, find Arthur, and tell him to call someone he trusts, police or otherwise. Get them here to watch the doors.” Sarah had stopped protesting and was listening, albeit a little sulkily. “I’ve already got people -” she checked her watch, “ at the house, and I’m meeting Benjamin on the way.” She could have used his help before this but other business had taken him out of the country. _Better late than never._

She looked at Sarah, the worry in her eyes, the way she seemed to be one the verge of running. As always, although she’d started to seem more grounded, more sensible than her mum sometimes. Siobhan smiled at her reassuringly, then pulled her into a hug.

 

“We’ve got this, chicken. Me and the boys will wrap this up and I’ll be back to see out the dregs.” She touched Sarah’s cheek. So grown up now. “Go on.”

 

Sarah frowned at her and pointed a finger as she walked backwards to the door.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid, mum,” she said, sounding like S had all through Sarah and Felix’s teenage years, then turned and vanished into the crowd.

 

Siobhan smiled ruefully, and made her way down to the car. It wasn’t her truck, of course, that was too obvious. (That was the whole point of the truck.) The car she walked up to was nondescript, dark coloured, and highly maintained. She slipped the key out from under the bumper and opened the trunk, smiling grimly at the display of weaponry. Picking out a few handguns, she secreted them in various pockets.

The shotgun was tempting. She wavered, then picked it up, weighed it in her hands for a moment. Nicely sawn off, so it should just fit in her bag. Feeling better now she had some steel about her, she was opening the car door when she heard an _oi!_ echo from down the block.

 

“You’re not goin’ without me, S.” Sarah curled a hand over the car door and stared at her defiantly. “I can’t take just...waitin’ around for you to call. I’ll end up doing somethin’ bloody stupid.”

 

Siobhan nodded, not really surprised to see her. Sometimes nuture prevails.

 

“Right, so you’ll come along, and do something bloody stupid, will you?” She nodded at the passenger seat. “Mind my bag, then. Need me to show you how to use the shotgun?”

Sarah half-laughed, then her face froze as she lifted the bag and the double-barrels poked out.

“Shite,” she muttered, “Just pull the trigger, yeah?”

 

“That’s it. Scatter-shot, so aim doesn’t matter as much. Take a person’s head off if you’re close.” She glanced sideways at Sarah. Once she’d been determined to keep this kind of life away from her kids. But it seemed to find them anyway - what else could she do but make sure they know how to navigate it.

They drove through the dark streets, comfortably silent under the passing pools of streetlights. When S pulled up outside a laundromat, Sarah remembered M.K and felt a surge of anger. She clenched her fists, digging the nails into her palms and chewing her bottom lip. She wanted to kill Ferdinand with her bare hands and for a moment believed she could do it.

Then she wondered if she’d even be able to pull the trigger. She’d never killed anyone. (Except Helena, and that didn’t count, right? She came back and it didn’t count. Sometimes in the dreams, she didn’t come back and it was...bad. But that didn’t count either, because Helena was fine now and…)

 

“What?” Sarah shook her head and looked at Siobhan, now standing outside the car, mouth open.

 

“I _said_ ,” Siobhan intoned patiently, “wait here. I’ll be one minute.” She turned and entered the laundromat, the little bell above the door full of false cheer. Sarah slumped down in her seat and tried not to think. After exactly one minute and twenty seconds, Siobhan came back out with the skinny frame of Benjamin in tow. His lined face took in Sarah’s presence with weary patience, and he nodded amicably as he slid into the back seat.

Siobhan dropped into the front seat, pulling her phone out again and tapping at the buttons.

 

“Right,” she said, as the responses came in. “We’ve got eyes on him, in the house.” She sighed. “If I had my rifle…” She could take him out without even opening the door first. But, it was still leaning against the back of the  armchair near the fire.

 

“So what they waiting for?” snapped Sarah. “Just end him!”

 

“Now, love. They’re there to make sure he doesn’t leave.” She shifted the car down a gear. “This is...family business.”

 

Sarah looked out the window at the passing dark storefronts as they changed into houses, the streets growing more familiar. Finally they slowed to a stop a block away from the house, and S looked over at Sarah to see if she was ready. Her brow was creased.

 

“Mum, was that Rachel on the phone before?” Her voice was a balance of confused and suspicious.

 

“It was,” Siobhan answered, gesturing at Benjamin to give them a minute. He slunk out of the car and disappeared into the shadows.

 

“She was warning you? Why would she do that?” Sarah, Siobhan knew, was worried and angry, and that made her defensive and liable to lashing out.

 

“Rachel is…” she hesitated. “Look, Sarah, she might never be one of your sisters. But I believe we can have...peace. Between her and us.” She patted her pockets, checking the guns. “She’s had the eye out again.” Beside her, Sarah let out a bewildered exclamation, _jesus_ , her hand flying up to touch her own eyelid as if to make sure she still had both her own.

 

“ _Why_?” Sarah was rattled now, old guilt curling up through her throat. Siobhan shrugged.

 

“Apparently the old man had a camera in it. He’s been watching her - through her - this entire time. Neolution is a hell of a thing.” S saw Rachel’s face again - even drugged up and half covered in gauze, the woman had poise. And a deep well of anger that reminded her of...well. She looked at Sarah again, who was staring back at her, horrified.

 

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with these people.” Sarah rubbed her forehead, raked her hair back. “Let’s just...do this and then go back to the loft and share a bloody bottle of whiskey, yeah?”

 

Siobhan smiled at her, proud, then slid out of the car and closed the door with a soft clunk. Sarah joined her, the shotgun dangling from her right hand. Benjamin sidled up behind them as they kept to the shadowy side of the footpath.

 

“Hasn’t moved from his position,” he murmured to Siobhan, “J gone in through the basement window, R and C are on doors.”

 

Siobhan nodded. They were almost there now, one house away. She pulled out one of the guns, checked the safety, made sure it was loaded. Then she did the same with the shotgun, handing it back to Sarah and pointing silently at the trigger, mouthing ‘ _be careful’_. Sarah nodded back, looking impossibly young in the cold dim light. Siobhan suddenly wanted to march her back to the car and lock her in there somehow, but she knew it would be useless.

Stubbornness ran in the family, after all.

 

The three of them filed quietly across the neighbour’s yard and in through a side gate. It was oiled regularly and opened with a whisper of a groan. A figure held a hand up, and Benjamin gestured back, a silent conversation took place, then the figure moved to the front of the house and did the same again to an unseen participant.

Sarah watched, eyes wide, not missing a thing.

 

“Right, we’re going in. Sarah, behind me, and no heroics.” Siobhan touched her shoulder, staring until Sarah grimaced and nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Their voices were barely above a whisper. Sarah felt sick, her stomach a knot of nerves. She kept close to S, trying to keep her hand on the shotgun steady.

_one two three_

 

Then it was doors slamming and the impression of rushing movements and Ferdinand pointing a gun at Siobhan, and Sarah _snarled._ His eyes flicked to her, but his hand didn’t waver.

 

“Always a pleasure, Sarah.” He said her name mockingly, but something in his face shifted slightly, and Sarah knew he was remembering her in Rachel’s hair and Rachel’s clothes, and her mouth turned up at one corner.

 

“Hello, Ferdinand,” she said, her voice taking on Rachel’s accent like toffee in her mouth. Oh, something in his eyes moved, and Sarah almost laughed. Rachel sold him out, she thought, almost admiringly, Rachel sold him out, and he can’t handle it, the _wanker_.

 

It wasn’t much of a distraction, but it was enough. The man in the basement was behind Ferdinand before anyone noticed, gun pressed firmly against his skull. Then the other two converged and disarmed him. Siobhan nodded at the two and they forced Ferdinand to his knees, making quick work of his hands with zip ties.

 

“Any last words?” Siobhan asked, stepping forwards, Sarah beside her now. They both stared down at the man, and he looked up, then away, then back. His eyes shifted between the two of them.

 

“Never thought I’d see you doing Rachel’s dirty work, Sarah. Sisters now, are we?” His smirk looked dirty, like dirt would come off on her hand if she slapped him.

 

“Screw you, this is for M.K.” Sarah snapped. “You get off on killing women that look like _her_ , don’t you, you sick prick. Even Rachel deserves better than _you_.”

 

“Veera was _supposed_ to die in Helsinki. I was just tidying up loose ends.” He sneered up at Sarah. “Should I thank you for not letting her blow me up that time? It seems so long ago now.”

 

Sarah let the shotgun drop from her hand as she took a measured step forward and brought her leg up in a kick that connected her boot with Ferdinand’s jaw. His head snapped backwards and then met her fist. He made a loud noise through the blood pouring out of his nose, struggling against his bonds and snuffling.

 

Sarah stepped back again, massaging her hand.

 

“You’re pathetic.” she spat. She wanted to go back to the warmth and light of the loft, to hug her brother, and her sisters, and her mum, and her daughter.

She turned to Siobhan.

 

“Finish it and let’s go.” She gave Ferdinand one last scornful look.

“Don’t want to do the honours, love?” Siobhan voice was amused, but Sarah could tell she was serious. She hesitated….then shook her head and flexed her fingers.

 

“Alright then.” Siobhan pulled a suppressor from her coat pocket and screwed it onto the gun barrel. The neighbours had been very understanding of loud and unexpected noises over the years, but it was only polite. Ferdinand started to talk again, trying to bargain through a broken nose and cracked teeth.

 

“Oh, do shut up,” she said evenly, and shot him.

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t even been missed at the party, it had taken them so short a time. She and Siobhan had exchanged glances over drinks, both tired, but relieved. They’d left Benjamin and friends to clean up the house. Felix had narrowed his eyes at them once or twice, but he was so distracted by Colin that he didn’t hassle them.

 

Afterwards Sarah could still hear the pop and hiss of the shot, as she lay awake next to Kira, who slept and dreamed and held onto Sarah with one hand. She suddenly, desperately wanted Helena there, on the other side of Kira, holding her other hand and telling her it would be okay, the sound will be forgotten and the sight of death close up will fade. As she drifted close to sleep, she thought - as hard as she could -

 

_Helena, I_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it's after 2am and I'm tired!


End file.
